Radiant Heart
Background One day, on floor 6 Kuro left Saito and the others before they woke up and took Ame with her. She deleted all of her friends but Kai. She asks him to help her, by not telling anyone where she was or why she left. She also wanted him to keep Saito from hurting himself or worrying to much. Kai agrees and does as she asks and also got Dan to help him. Kuro then re-added Dan to her friends. Kuro hadn’t planed on starting a guild, she just wanted some time to herself with Ame. But when she meets Mizuki and they need a place to stay, they turn to Dan. They stayed with him for a while, until they got a place of their own. But on their first night there they were attacked by a PKer, this is where they meet Kaina, when she came in and helped them. They stayed the night, but the next day they left, since they felt that it wasn't safe for them there. But before they left Dan asked Kuro if she would take Zack with her. They all agreed, and took Zack with them. After they left they found a clearing in the woods and set up camp there. The next day, Hera runs into the clearing, after just barely getting away from PKers. After healing her and setting up a few traps and scouting the area, they started to become friends. A few days later they left and went to the next town, Delburg, and got a place to stay. They met Rosa while they were on the hill, over looking Delburg. At the time Kuro and Zack was the only ones awake, so not wanting to wake the others up, they talked with Rosa alone, and let her come along with them. Later on Floor 7, they meet up with Kai, who fills Kuro in on everything that is happening with Saito and the others. This is when Kuro asks them if they would like to start a guild. They all agreed, and Kai found them a better house where they could stay and nobody would find them. After a few more days, Kai left again and continued to get information for Kuro, while keeping everyone off their trail. First Appearance They first made themselves know on floor 10, when Kai messages Dan and tells him to get everyone gathered in the middle of town. After waiting 15 minutes, Kuro and the guild, including Kai, walks into town and up to everyone, wearing their guild uniforms. Kuro then explains everything to everyone, and apologizes. The guild then gets a place on the floor to be their main base, and starts to accept players into the guild. They also start to go to boss raids and help people. Location The guild is located on the 37th Floor, in the city know as Tibeirus. It is a cold and Guild Members Kuro - Leader/Swordsman Mizuki - Second in command/Spearsman Kai - Knight Ame - Healer/Fighter Hera - Ranger Kaina - Thief Zack - Knight Rosa - Warrior Category:Guild